


Another Story

by Aodella



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aodella/pseuds/Aodella
Summary: Sebuah rencana yang telah disusun dengan matang oleh Mamoru berantakan hanya dalam beberapa detik.





	Another Story

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer : TsukiPro dan semua hal di dalamnya bukan milik saya.)
> 
>  
> 
> Yang saya miliki hanya keampasan di setiap gacha tsukipara, iya, maaf saya curhat. OTL  
>  
> 
> Tidak mengandung EYD.  
> Dengan berbagai typo yang mungkin tidak disengaja.

 

 

 

**ANOTHER STORY**

 

Fujimura Mamoru, pernah merasakan yang namanya kelaparan hingga ia berpikir akan dijemput malaikat untuk menuju pangkuan Yang Maha Kuasa.

 

Tapi ia tidak pernah merasa semenyedihkan ini seumur hidupnya.

 

Dengan aroma obat-obatan dan koridor sunyi serta dinding bercat putih, Mamoru terduduk di kursi panjang koridor.

Iya, ia berada di Rumah Sakit.

Sedang berdoa kepada Tuhan, supaya tidak ada hal buruk terjadi pada seseorang yang kini berada di dalam ruangan tempat ia menanti kepastian.

 

Ia pernah memikirkan skenario ketika berada di Rumah Sakit, dan itu adalah untuk menemani seseorang yang paling ia sayangi, berjuang demi sebuah kehidupan kecil tanda cinta mereka, yang kelak akan meneruskan darahnya, lahir ke muka bumi ini.

 

Tapi hal seperti ini?

Sungguh, tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun di benaknya.

 

 

Sayang sekali tidak ada pachira ukuran saku untuk ia sembah.

 

Mungkin ia harus mempertimbangkan membeli gantungan kuncinya saja, untuk kasus mendesak seperti sekarang misalnya.

Toh selama ini pachira selalu bisa menjadi pelarian terbaik ketika pikirannya tidak karuan.

 

 

 _Ah, pachira_.

 

 

Kenapa Mamoru harus sepayah ini?

Padahal hari ini seharusnya sempurna.

 

Ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Bahkan persiapannya memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, untuk sekedar memantapkan hatinya yang rapuh itu.

 

 

Pemuda itu menghela napas, kembali berdoa pada Tuhan, Dewa, Dewa Pachira, demi apapun yang mendengar doanya, Mamoru berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia hanya ingin semua ini cepat berakhir, segera bisa melihat dua manik biru itu bercahaya dan bibir itu memanggil dengan suara lembutnya.

 

 

 

 

"Mamoru."

 

 

 

 

 

"Hah?!? Iya..??"

 

Mamoru terperanjat.

Ia menatap kaget sosok yang berbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit itu.

 

 

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mamoru tidak perlu lagi khawatir."

 

 

Mamoru menggenggam tangan yang diselipi selang infus itu.

Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

 

Terimakasih, Dewa, Tuhan, Pachira, karena kini orang yang amat ia sayangi ini baik-baik saja.

Sekian jam penantian menunggu pujaan hati dirawat oleh tim medis amat menyita stamina dan membebani mentalnya.

 

Sungguh.

Ini seperti berlari memutari slump yang melanda, nyaris tiada akhir dan melelahkan.

Syukurlah sekarang semuanya telah kembali normal.

 

Ia mengecup lembut jemari itu.

 

 

 

"Syukurlah kalau baik-baik saja...

 

...Kou- _kun_."

 

 

***

 

 

 

Koki yang masih terlihat pucat itu tersenyum seperti biasa.

Sungguh, bahkan di saat seperti ini pun _healing power_ Koki membuat _HP_ Mamoru bertambah drastis.

 

Mungkin Tuhan menciptakan Koki dengan segala hal berkualitas terbaik, hingga mahakarya yang senyumnya pun layak untuk menjadi harta nasional ini menjadi sosok yang amat sempurna tanpa noda dan cela.

Mamoru tiba-tiba rendah diri.

 

 

 

Tidak, harusnya di kondisi ini Mamoru lah yang memberi semangat pada Koki.

Karena bagaimana pun leader Growth ini bisa sampai seperti ini karena Mamoru juga.

 

 

 

Suara tawa kecil Koki membuyarkan pikiran Mamoru.

 

 

 

"Kalau diingat lagi, lucu juga ya. Akhirnya kejadiannya malah seperti ini," bibir itu meluncurkan kalimat bernada indah seperti lantunan lagu Growth.

 

Oh iya lah, Mamoru _shamelessly promoting his group_.

 

 

Lagu-lagu Growth kan, kalau menurut Koki, ' _Begitu indah dan bisa membawa serta pendengarnya ke mana saja_ '.

Mamoru harus dong, percaya diri dengan lagu yang ia hasilkan dan tak lupa, suara luar biasa mereka semua.

 

 

 

Oke, kembali lagi pada Koki.

Mamoru sungguh menyesal.

 

 

 

"Maaf ya, Kou- _kun_. Semuanya malah berantakan seperti ini."

 

 

 

Mamoru menghela napas.

Bahunya turun, tanda ia sedang kecewa.

 

 

 

Koki tersenyum paham.

"Bukankah seperti ini malah jadi unik? Tidak ada yang bisa seperti kita."

 

Demi pachira, apa di kehidupan sebelumnya Mamoru adalah orang suci, hingga sekarang ia menemukan seseorang yang seperti Koki dalam hidupnya?

 

Mamoru ingin menangis.

Bahkan seperti ini pun, Koki tetap melihat hal dari sisi positifnya saja.

 

 

 

Ayano- _san_ , anakmu benar-benar luar biasa.

Terimakasih karena sudah melahirkan Koki ke dunia ini!!!!

 

Mamoru membuat catatan mental untuk melakukan _dogeza_ jika bertemu Ibu Koki coret calon mertua coret nanti.

 

Walaupun jika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu sebelum ini, ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

 

 

Ya, hari ini seharusnya jadi hari luar biasa dimana ia melamar seorang Eto Koki.

 

Ia sudah memesan ruangan _VIP_ di sebuah restoran berkelas, merencanakan saat ia memasukkan cincin ke dalam minuman yang akan diminum oleh Koki, penerangan hanya lewat lampu temaram untuk menambah kesan romantis, pakaian super rapi dan _fashionable_ yang dipilihkan oleh Kensuke, dan juga tak lupa benda sakral yang paling penting yaitu cincin bertahtakan berlian yang dibantu Ryota untuk memilihnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Ryota bisa mengetahui ukuran jari Koki, Mamoru rasa itu kekuatan cinta.

 

Mamoru ingat, saat ia membeli cincin bersama Ryota, penjaga tokonya tersenyum manis dan mengatakan kalau mereka berdua sangat cocok.

Yang menjadi pukulan adalah wajah Ryota yang terlihat...tidak senang?

Entahlah, lebih ke wajah yang mengatakan, _'Aku dan Mamoru? Memangnya gak ada orang lain lagi di dunia ini?_ ', seperti itu.

 

 

Intinya, semua sudah terencana dengan matang.

Mamoru pergi bersama Koki ke restoran itu dan Koki terkejut saat ia menyesap perlahan minuman yang terdapat cincin di dalamnya.

 

 

Tidak, Koki tidak tersedak cincin.

 

Cincin itu hanya mengenai ujung bibirnya, Koki yang sadar langsung mengambil benda itu dan tersenyum manis menatap Mamoru.

 

Dan setelahnya, sebuah bencana terjadi.

 

 

Seharusnya Mamoru bangkit dari duduknya, berlutut sambil menyelipkan cincin itu di jemari Koki, menguntai kalimat indah yang ia buat sejak seminggu lalu, bernyanyi sedikit secara spontan, kemudian Koki akan tersenyum manis menerima lamarannya dan mereka akan bahagia selamanya.

 

 

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

 

 

Saat berdiri, Mamoru tanpa sengaja menyenggol lampu _portable_ mini di tengah meja yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan.

Benda itu terjatuh ke lantai dan padam.

Ruangan gelap gulita, dan tiba-tiba angin yang masuk dari celah ventilasi membuat suasana kian mencekam.

 

Mamoru menyesal ponselnya ia tinggal dengan alasan tidak mau diganggu.

Dan ia sudah meminta Koki untuk menyalakan ponselnya untuk dijadikan alat penerangan darurat, walau akhirnya tidak dihiraukan Koki yang masih tetap terdiam dalam kegelapan.

 

Maka mau tak mau, Mamoru yang harus berusaha mencari lampu itu di lantai.

 

Tepat saat ia berjongkok, ternyata ia menabrak kaki meja yang kemudian membuat wine dari gelas minumannya tumpah tepat mengenai kepalanya dan mengalir hingga ke wajahnya.

 

Apa Mamoru pernah bilang kalau Koki tidak kuat menghadapi hal seram?

Iya, Mamoru pernah bilang.

 

 

Dan di situ masalahnya.

 

Tepat saat Mamoru berhasil menemukan lampu itu dan menyalakannya, ia sangat yakin penampilannya begitu kacau.

Dengan wajah penuh cairan merah minuman, pakaian yang juga pasti telah ikut basah, serta lampu yang remang menambah kesan horor padanya.

 

Benar saja, begitu melihat Mamoru, Koki yang sejak tadi sudah membeku di tempat, jatuh pingsan.

 

 

 _Score_.

 

 

Mamoru panik, menjerit memanggil pelayan, meminta mereka memesan taksi untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit, yang ternyata sang pelayan malah langsung meminta ambulans untuk datang.

 

Kondisi semakin tidak kondusif saat Mamoru ternyata melupakan cincin berlian yang ia beli dengan hasil tabungan seumur hidupnya itu.

Saat ambulans akan berangkat, ia terpaksa kembali ke ruangan tadi untuk mengambil cincinnya yang untunglah masih ada di atas meja dan tidak tercecer entah ke mana.

 

Ya, kalau sampai hilang, Mamoru terpaksa menunggu tahun depan untuk melamar ulang Koki karena ia harus menabung dari awal.

Atau kalau menggunakan jalan pintas, Mamoru harus mengikhlaskan satu ginjalnya untuk dijual.

 

 

Lupakan soal ginjal, semua deskripsi panjang lebar di atas adalah penyebab sekarang ini Koki berada di Rumah Sakit.

 

Dokter yang melakukan tindakan perawatan menatap Mamoru dengan wajah prihatin.

 

Mamoru menerka apa yang ia pikirkan, mungkin sang dokter merasa kasihan dengannya yang sampai mengalami hari seperti ini.

Atau yang lebih parah, jangan-jangan dokter ini menganggap Mamoru bak pengemis karena penampilan lusuhnya, walau Mamoru berani sumpah, jas yang ia kenakan ini bermerk terkenal!

 

_('Ini pilihan Ken-kun lho!!')_

 

 

"Ya, paling tidak semuanya sudah baik-baik saja."

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, senyuman Koki mengalihkan dunia Mamoru.

 

"Setelah infus habis, kita bisa pulang. Apa Kou-kun mau makan dulu atau bagaimana?" Mamoru bertanya, dalam hati sedikit sedih karena ia dan Koki baru sempat mencicipi sedikit makanan, yang bahkan Mamoru tak bisa melafalkan nama menunya yang sulit layaknya kehidupan itu, halah.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita pulang saja. Ken dan Ryo pasti sudah menunggu."

 

Bagai disambar petir di tengah hari, sebuah nama yang meluncur dari bibir indah, manis dan menawan Koki membuat Mamoru kaget setengah hidup.

 

Seperti saat _Summer Carnival_ di mana ada semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah kaki celana yang membuat ia kegelian, hati Mamoru terasa tak tenang.

 

 

Oke, itu analogi yang buruk, tapi bukan itu poin pentingnya.

 

 

Masalahnya adalah, Mamoru lupa seprotektif apa seorang Sakuraba Ryota pada Koki.

Jika Ryota sampai mengetahui kejadian ini, Mamoru bisa mampus.

 

Iya, mampus. Dan ini bukan hiperbolis.

 

Saat Mamoru bercerita tentang pengandaian menelpon Koki untuk mengajaknya minum saja, Ryota mengancam akan membuat Mamoru tidur di luar.

 

Coba bayangkan akan ada berapa pasang heels yang melayang ke arahnya jika Ryota sampai tahu kalau Koki pingsan dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit karena kecerobohan Mamoru?!

 

**Coba bayangkan!**

 

Mamoru sendiri tidak mau membayangkannya, berat, ia tidak kuat.

Ia masih ingin hidup seratus tahun lagi.

Ia bahkan belum pernah berjalan di sepanjang jalan kenangan sambil bergandengan tangan bersama Koki!

 

**Tidak!!**

 

**Jangan!!!**

 

**Jang--**

 

 

 "Tidak apa-apa, Mamoru. Tenang saja, ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Kita tidak perlu memberitahu tentang masalah ini ke Ken dan Ryo, ya? (.^_^.)" 

 

" _ **Kou-kun....!!!! Aku sayaaaannnngggg!!!! (TAT)/**_ "

 

 

 

Dan semuanya berakhir bahagia.

Lamaran Mamoru diterima oleh Koki, cincin kini tersemat manis di jemari indah itu, mereka pulang ke asrama Growth tanpa ada satu kendala berarti, dan masalah Rumah Sakit itu hanya mereka yang tahu.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Atau setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Mamoru.

 

 

 

 

_**"Ma~Mo~Ru~"** _

 

 

 

Mamoru bergidik mendapati Ryota berjalan ke arahnya dengan hawa serta senyuman yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

 

"Tadi ya, aku dengar kalau ada kehebohan di restoran X, sampai ada ambulans segala. Apa Mamoru tau hal itu tentang apa? Bagaimana kalau coba ceritakan padaku?"

 

 

 

_**"MAAFKAN AKUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! (TAT)"** _

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

"Jadi, _happy ending_? Aku ucapkan selamat."

Kensuke merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Koki.

Mereka sedang menonton, menikmati suguhan rutin kasus pem _bully_ an Ryota terhadap Mamoru, dari sofa di depan televisi.

 

"Terimakasih, Ken." Koki tertawa halus, ikut sedikit bersandar ke Kensuke yang tegelak melihat drama layaknya Ibu dan Anak Tiri ala Ryota dan Mamoru.

 

"Apa ini yang namanya bahagia?" Ken bergumam kecil, menyamankan posisi dan memejamkan matanya ketika mendapati tangan Koki menepuk lembut kepalanya.

 

"Hhhmmm," respon Koki singkat, tanpa memecah atmosfir damai mereka. Tangannya masih mengusap pelan surai biru itu.

 

 

 

 

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP** _

 

**BRUK**

 

 

Kensuke dan Koki kaget mendapati Ryota yang tiba-tiba kini duduk di antara mereka.

 

"Apa Kou bahagia?" tanyanya serius, menatap Koki dengan kilatan cahaya di mata itu.

 

 

"Iya, tentu saja," Koki menjawab tanpa keraguan sedikit pun membuat Ryota menghela napas lega.

 

 

"Kou, boleh kupeluk?"

Kali ini, tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ryota melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Koki.

 

"Aku bahagia jika Kou bahagia. Aku senang Mamoru dan Kou bersama," Ryota berbisik hampir tak terdengar.

 

"Terimakasih, Ryo. Aku dan Mamoru pasti akan berbahagia. Dan aku juga ingin Ryo dan Ken selalu bahagia."

Koki membalas pelukan itu erat.

 

Ryota tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Koki.

 

**"BERPELUKAN!!!!"**

Kensuke ikut memeluk Ryota dari belakang.

 

"Ken, jangan kencang-kencang meluknya, sesak."

 

"Ahahaha."

 

 

 

Mamoru tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Melihat mereka semua tertawa, itulah kebahagiaan sesungguhnya.

Ia telah melewati banyak hal hingga sampai di titik ini, dan ia bersyukur bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama keluarganya barunya.

 _ **Growth**_.

 

 

 

"Semoga kami bisa bersama selamanya dan selalu bahagia."

Mamoru berdoa sebelum melemparkan dirinya untuk ikut memeluk Koki.

 

 

 

"Hei, jangan bersenang-senang tanpa Mamoru _Onii-san_! Aku ikuuuuttt!!!"

 

"Mamoru, awas!"

 

"Aduh, Ryo- _kun_ , tanganku jangan ditepis."

 

"Ahahaha. Ryo sadis nih."

 

"Kalian, aku tidak bisa bernapas..."

 

"EH???!! KOU/KOU- _KUN_???!!!"

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**OMAKE**

 

 

 

 

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih."

 

 

Beberapa saat setelah Mamoru pergi bersama Koki ke restoran untuk melamar, Ryota mengutarakan perasaan yang mengganjal pada Kensuke.

 

 

"Iya, aku mengerti maksud Ryo. Kita seperti orang tua yang akan ditinggal anak gadisnya menikah yah."

 

Ryota tidak mengiyakan, tidak juga menampik kalimat Kensuke barusan.

 

Bagaimanapun, Kensuke ada benarnya.

 

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Kou, apapun itu," ujar Ryota sembari duduk di sofa, menatap ke arah layar hitam tv yang tidak dihidupkan hingga ia bisa melihat pantulan bayangannya di sana.

 

Kensuke tersenyum maklum, ia yang paling mengerti Ryota, perasaan hingga perilakunya.

Ia tahu betul apa yang Ryota pikirkan dan maksud dari tiap kata-katanya.

 

"Dan Mamoru adalah yang terbaik, walaupun Ryo sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin mengakuinya, kan?"

Bukan tebakan, tapi kebenaran atau lebih tepatnya, terjemahan kalimat Ryota barusan, diutarakan Kensuke sambil ikut menatap ke arah tv yang mati itu.

 

Ryota menghela napas panjang.

 

 

 _Bingo_.

 

 

Tentu saja Kensuke benar. Ia selalu mengerti Ryota dengan baik.

 

 

"Kita harus ikut bahagia, iya kan Ryo?"

Kensuke memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang dibalas seulas kurva kebahagiaan di bibir Ryota.

 

 

"Iya, Ken benar."

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

"Dan aku merasa aku tetap harus membully Mamoru setelah dia pulang."

Ryota mengatakan kalimat yang berlawanan dengan senyum manisnya.

 

"Ahahaha, itu baru Ryo!"

 

Tidak, Ken, seharusnya kamu menghentikan Ryota bukan menyemangatinya!!!

 

 

_**TING** _

 

 

"Ah, ada pesan masuk."

Ryota mengecek ponselnya dan seketika wajahnya berubah murka.

 

"Ryo, ada apa?" Kensuke melihat isi pesan di ponsel yang diberikan Ryota padanya.

 

 

 

 

"...apa aku harus merekam yang akan terjadi setelah mereka pulang ini dengan ponsel, atau dengan ingatan dan kenangan saja?" Kensuke tertawa canggung saat mengetahui Ryota sudah stand by di dekat pintu masuk ruangan mereka.

Ia memutuskan untuk melakukan opsi kedua.

 

 

 

"Berjuanglah, Mamoru."

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Di tempat lain, tepat saat kehebohan antara Mamoru dan Koki di restoran X, ada sosok yang merekam saat kasus itu terjadi.

 

Walau sampai melibatkan ambulans, tapi melihat Mamoru yang sempat kembali lagi mengambil sesuatu, - _apa itu cincin_ , sepertinya hal ini bukan sesuatu yang besar.

 

 

"Aku penasaran, tapi sepertinya ini bukan hal yang harus dikhawatirkan."

 

 

Figur tersebut mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

 

"Sebaiknya aku mengirim video ini pada yang berhak mengetahuinya."

 

Tombol ' **kirim** ' ditekan.

 

 

_**TRAK** _

 

 

"Ini pesanannya, selamat menikmati."

Semangkuk _soba_ terhidang di atas meja.

 

"Terimakasih."

 

Sosok itu segera memakannya.

 

 

 

 

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku meminta Rikka untuk bertanya tentang detailnya pada Koki nanti."

 

Ah, ternyata dia kepo juga.

 

 

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Maapkan saya dan segala ketidak jelasan di tiap kata, apapun, aduh.  
> Saya hanya haus, iya, haus akan asupan dan kasih sayang OTP.
> 
> Btw, ada yang tahu itu di bagian terakhir siapa?  
> Saya juga gak tahu--  
> ...iya, maapkan. Saya dogeza nih. m(_ _)m


End file.
